To My Infinite Disgrace
by 15interestingfacts
Summary: I'm sick of the manipulation, the lies and the deceit; sick of jumping to evade my death as if I'm a puppet on a string. Inordinate battles, and arduous training under the asshole of a Captain can make my life even more intangible. But for me all the troubles are worth the wait.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Yeah! I finally loaded a fic for _Shingeki no Kyujin._ A new idea…well, maybe not new for the fandom, but new for me. There's an OC in this fic, I'll let you know that right out of the gate. I feel that I should warn readers that my updates are sporadic, I can't promise to have a new chappie on any date. Also, I have to say that I love reviews and ideas from readers but if all you're going to do is blast me because you don't like this fic, the idea, or my writing then save it. No one is standing over you making you read it. If you don't like it just go back to the fandom and pick something else.

I love the anime, it's definitely my fave, especially the Survey Corps, and I want to put those characters in here. But I absolutely love Mikasa in the anime being the most awesome legendary soldier. To be honest, I'll probably mix them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Shingeki no Kyojin_, etc, etc. I only own Zoe Anwen

* * *

_My favorite fairy tale is Rapunzel._

_I know what you're thinking. It should be Cinderella, because she had the gorgeous dress and the sweet nature and the beauty and the obliging fairy godmother and the utterly charming prince who tried to find her based on her shoe size. Or it should be the Beauty and the Beast, or the Frog Prince, because it turns out in the end that the ugly, beastly character is a prince in disguise and it was a pretty good thing that the heroine was nice to him because then the prince doesn't hate her when it's revealed that voila! He's actually kind of cute._

_For God's sakes, you're saying to yourself; at least let it be Snow White!_

_The thing about Cinderella, though, is that she and the prince are so curiously blank. You never get to know them, and to make matters worse, they never get to know each other. He falls in love with her based on her beauty and one dance. She has everything nicely parceled up and handed to her. And what does he have to do? Ride across the country and make girls try on a shoe. There's no drama in that._

_I like Rapunzel because…the prince originally falls in love with her for her beauty. But he keeps coming back to her, and I can only guess that during that time they get to actually know each other and fall in love with each other for reasons a bit more substantial than external beauty. He nearly dies for Rapunzel, and wandered through a forest still searching for her and when she finds him and cries, her love for him is so strong that her tears heal his wound. I like that belief in sacrifice, and the belief in the overwhelming power of love._

_That's why I like Rapunzel._

_And that's why; I think that I still haven't really found what I'm looking for. I mean, the fact is that there's a whole big world out there for me to find that the true love I know is out there somewhere; I know, I know. But years in which I worked was so crammed into them, because my workplace is where I grow, where I become what I will be. Decisions and choices that I make in this aspect will effect how you live the rest of your life, they really do._

_It's just…They all get their fairy tales and it's not so bad for me to want mine now, is it? I'm not a selfish person. I'm just asking for this one thing and Lord above, but I want it so badly that I've cried over it._

_There's a small cynical part of me, though, that keeps me from going out, and you know, trying out all the frogs in the hopes that one of them is a prince. Because…I shouldn't have to, right? The Prince finds me. And yet… and yet…_

_And I believe—desperately believe—in love._

_I'm just not sure it exists._

* * *

I closed the familiar thin book in front of me and smiled as I watched my little sister fall asleep. I swear, she's just too cute! I watched, amazed as she grow from helpless newborn, driven by instincts and reflexes into determined toddlers with impressive will and skills. Imagine when she flashes her first grin, it literally melts my heart.

My room was bright so I can clearly see the drool on the side of her mouth and it hasn't been five minutes since I read her favorite fairy tale.

The book itself was old, typically bland with vague hints of whatever printer inks might have been on the page. Next we move to the most obvious of scents, that of smell. Scented paper is not uncommon, however is frowned upon in legal documents and job applications. Most acceptably, love letters are done on plain paper, scented in her perfume. Or his perfumes, given that you are in an unconventional relationship. Libraries smell the best, though no one knows how paper smells like a library as that is self reverential. Just accept it.

This book however smells very old and musty. It's because I used to keep it in damp areas—note: I'm not very good at keeping things in one place, Laugh. Out. Effing Loud. I lost my homework once and I'm damn sure that after I was done doing my homework I left it on the table. Of course as me being…well, me; my desk was and still a complete wreck, I swear once you put something on that desk it goes puff! Everything went missing as if it was never there before.

There was only one word on the book's cover, I bet you guys have read this on your early childhood or maybe you knew this story recently coz Disney had recreated the Barbie original story into something entirely new.

In the cover, a teenager was running along a forest together with a handsome man and a horse. What you wouldn't miss on the cover is the heroine has an extreme length of golden hair.

_Tangled._

As I was rising up to prepare myself to sleep, my sister stirs and woke up with a fatigued smile plastered on her face when she looked at me. Her head tilted to the side, obviously her body was begging to get some rest but she called for me nonetheless.

"Zoh-yee…?"

I quickly sat down again on the bed and looked down. "Yes, Martha?"

"Have you ever fallen in love, Zoh-yee?"

I chuckled, no matter how hard she tried; she can never pronounce my name perfectly. But it sounded adorable! I immediately wanted to glomp her on the spot. "As I told you Martha, no. I think it would be a wonderful feeling, but such thing would be laughable."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't met my prince yet."

"Is he coming soon?" Martha yawned, after living with me for a few years she had learned the key to getting to the bottom of any subject with me was to phrase a question right away.

"I don't know…" I trailed off for a moment—true, I've never fallen in love before. No one wanted to be with a weird chic anyway, so no one seemed to clicked. "Maybe his horse died and he had to walk to arrive at our house, that's why he's taking so long. Why the sudden interest?"

"Michael brought it up."

Michael is Martha's twin brother. Even if they have the same face and all he is very annoying, he like to play pranks on me. "Ooh right, he's having a crush on that 2-D girl on something titans anime. What was her name again? Mikasa?"

"Yupp."

A dark look passed over my face. "That brat…I told him to sleep at the curfew." I immediately stood up to fetch my 'lil bro but a sudden tug at my wavy blond hair stopped me. Martha is pulling my hair—not in a harsh way, more like tugging it softly at the end of my hair.

"Are you planning on marrying, Zoh-yee?

"Of course not, Martha." I sighed, what's with this love questions? "When I do find the right guy, I'll tell you immediately and then you can plan for my wedding, okay?"

The little girl cocked her head to the side, putting a finger to her lips.

"Are you in a hurry to marry?"

I sat up. "No, but I'm not going to live in the fantasy that my Prince will come soon either. Those dreams are yours to keep." I smiled to her and kissed her on her small forehead, motioning for her to hit the pillows soon.

Leaving the door to my room open, I checked the signs of a turned on television through the house. The brat thought that he had finished his term tests and went to watch TV in the middle of the night, not to mention he got school tomorrow. Oh, the horror of waking him up!

I realized that I was right in front of my destination and smiled sweetly at my little brother, Michael, who was too absorbed in watching a Titan eating a human and failed to notice me staring at him.

"I still can't believe that you watch TV in the middle of the night when you have school tomorrow, Mike." I complained. I had tried to teach the younger man to sleep early for growth when he was totally into the anime series.

"I'm sorry!" the small blond cries. "It will be over in a few more minutes, I promise."

"I know, Mike. It's okay." I sighed. "But…what the hell?!

A shriek rent the air as a man was eaten by a Titan. The monster caught him and bundle him between its arm and without any flicker of emotion bite his head off with his teeth.

"Aren't you too young to watch this kind of thing?"

"But everyone at school watch this. Come on sis, why don cha watch with me for a while. And guess what?"

"What?"

"You are now watching the most popular anime in 2013, Shingeki no Kyojin!" he stated proudly.

I laughed at his expression and at the way he mentions those strange words. "What was that again?"

Michael sighed, as if he was speaking to a very small baby who was ignorant about such important and crucial topics. "It's a show about Eren Yaeger whose mother was eaten by the Titans, they were fighting for humanity survival because…"

I let my mind wander as little Mike chat about his favorite show, only half listening to my brother's rambling. I loved it when my brother tells me story and all, but I never really got into the whole alakazam magic and the other world thing. It wasn't natural, all I wanted to do was focus on the present and in reality, not to fantasize about falling in love, finding a Prince, get married or even the survival of human kind will be ensured by attacking the titans sounded _foolish_.

However, I know that those TV show are important to little Mike, as reading a bed time story is important to Martha. They would prattle on and on about their favorite characters on the dining table, mom and dad would just listen intently, smiling and nodding.

I was startled by the sound of my ringtone blaring somewhere around the house. It had been ringing for the past hours, but I never really bothered to pull myself out of the sofa with Michael. This episode has just gotten interesting! The ringing has started to get positively troublesome, so I stood up from the sofa and left the living room.

"Sleep right after this, Mike. No more excuses!"

"You got it sis!" he yelled back.

_It's gotta be here somewhere!_ I checked again.

For some odd reason, I found my phone in the kitchen, just when it stopped its constant buzzing. I lazily looked at the screen. _23 missed calls. 10 messages._ I subconsciously checked the name of this very pertinacious caller and found myself muffling a smile. Of course it was him. and just when I was about to write something, I got a test from him.

_Answer the damn phone!_

I texted him back: _Intentionally avoiding every calls and texts you sent me. Thanks for that._

Leon quickly replied, _ Do you have any idea how worried I was? God, you're something,_

Oh, damn. Last night, I told him that I would drop by to his place, but I totally forgot to tell him that I eventually decided to get back to my house. He must have flipped out.

I tried to smooth out the situation by texting, _Not something. I just have a bit of an allergy to feelings._ I smirked to myself when I imagined his face right now.

He texted back, _Haha, funny. _He sent another text almost immediately. _You know, that was not funny at all! _I tried to press 'reply' but I got another one: _I'm really pissed at you right now! You are really irresponsible! _And then a last one, which made me laugh. _What's the statute on the number of texts you can send in a row before you become a stalker?_

I wrote back,_ You haven't passed it. Yet. _

My phone buzzed but before I could answer it, it buzzed again and again. I received six texts in a row, each with one word:

_Are_

_you_

_sure?_

_How_

_about_

_now?_

I rolled my eyes and texted, _Fine, you got your revenge by annoying me. What now?_

A few minutes later, I got one more message from him: _Absolutely nothing. Just meet me outside your house._

Well, that was quick… _When?_

_NOW!_

"Hey, Mike? You done?" I yelled from across the kitchen, and I could hear a muffled yell of _Yeah, done for today. _Ten minutes later I stormed out of my house, got my boots on, and in a flash, was out of house. I ran a brush through my hair, admiring for a moment how the thick blonde waves glimmered in the moon before snorting to myself and turning towards the park just outside my house.

I smiled as the wind blew gently in my hair, making it blow behind me. I loved my hair; it really was my best feature. It was a rich golden color, and went in waves to my middle back.

_Enough admiring yourself, geez. _I scolded myself sharply, and I shook my head as I walked.

In the distant, I may have heard the distant yells of Leon from behind me. But it wasn't long before I caught the sounds of the screeching of the tires and a loud rock music from a car's radio, then I turned.

A car was swerving dangerously on the road, and the driver's eyes were sleepy as he struggled with the wheel. But that wasn't what made me gasp.

The car was coming over at my direction.

I looked over to Leon briefly, I got an intuition that he yelled at me to move over, his eyes wide with fear as he struggled to get through me. I saw people frown angrily as he pushed them out of the way, but they gasped when they saw who he was trying to save.

I felt my heart racing as I saw the driver screaming as he realizes I was in front of his car. But the car was too close now, he would never make it. But I would. I was stronger than this; I could evade this in time.

I _had _to evade in time. I wanted to see Martha or Michael getting married, I wanted to see myself standing at the aisle with someone I truly loved. But I was frozen at my place, frozen by fear.

I tried to move my feet so many times, but it just won't listen to me!

_Move! Damn it!_

My heart pounded, and I felt the car's light shone at the through the darkness. Yet, it was on me now, the roaring of engine in my ears.

Time seemed to stop as fate made the decision that would change my life forever, Leon is within my reach, all I have to do is grab his arm, and then the car hit me.

It was only a split second in which I remain aware, and in that moment…it was as if it was a joke. I saw light filling my vision as I felt hard metal slam against my head, so hard that everything was lost in the light. Pain filled me, and I felt a floating sensation, as if I had suddenly sprouted wings. My eyes closed.

This wasn't how I wanted to die. But I guess life was like that. You'll never knew how long you had left. I will never see mom or dad. I'll never see Martha's smile or her voice when she called my name. Michael can't prank me and there will be no one to wake little Mike up. Then I'll never see my best-friend Leon again. At least…they will live for another day. That's all that mattered, in the end.

Right?

But this doesn't felt right. My heart told me to fight for my life no matter how, yet my mind tells me other wise. However, it doesn't matter now. It was all too late anyway.

I felt the weight of the car for another split second, and then everything went dark. Blissful darkness, and I felt my consciousness slip away into nothing.

* * *

The car hit the blond teenager at a speed that made Leon gasp. Her body was flown off a few meters away before she landed harshly on the side road. His eyes closed as the metal front of the bumper collided with his best friend.

He could feel warm liquid splattering on his face when Zoe was slammed. His hand reached forward to his face and as he looks at the warm liquid, he realizes that it's Zoe's blood.

"Someone call the medic!" a stranger screamed quickly after he kneeled right beside Zoe's body.

Leon screamed. He couldn't hear himself, but he could feel the arms of strangers pulling him away from his best friend.

Zoe lay there on the asphalt. Her cheerful blue eyes were now hollow, blood were covering her entire body and what makes things worse she didn't move a muscle.

His best friend, dead.

* * *

A tall teenage soldier is chained in the middle of the courtroom, he kneeled as his hands were placed behind his back; his body crouched in agony, rage, fear, and disdain. Someone with higher authority had just hit him mercilessly in public, and his normally blue eyes are closed, and blood flow through his nose and mouth.

At the sidelines his blond male friend are trying to calm the dark haired female; who's glaring daggers at the one who hurt her friend that gave her a reason to live. They gasped as the Captain relentlessly beating Eren the crap out of him and suddenly there was a flash of light inside the wall, a blinding light that made even the Captain cringed.

But when it cleared, there was nothing.

The Captain brought his feet to the soldier's face, and kicked the small face on the forehead, or rather his whole face, the soldier loses a tooth.

The soldier boy slumped forward onto the floor, struggling to calm his labored breathing, and the Captain glanced out the window. For the moment, nothing had happened after the flash of light. Strange. He was expecting a colossal titan to show up.

_The colossal has done this before…but what was that light? That never happened. I don't like the look of this._

But those nervous thoughts were swept away as Commander Erwin pronounces his proposal to the judge. His voice is filled with a commanding presence, with a serious and calculating tone. As an eloquent speaker, he was able to sway the judge into handing Eren as the Survey Corps responsibility.

"Captain Levi, is that—" Petra's eyes widened as they took in the silent light.

The captain's eyes closed.

"Petra, you'll check on that light. Think of any worse situation that might happen and act fast. As soon as this dumb trial is over, I'll see you at the base."

Petra's golden eyes were glistening as she blinked rapidly, her lips trembling in shock. "Worst possible situation? You mean inside this wall?"

Levi cleared his throat. "No, maybe not. Not yet anyway."

"What do you mean?" her agonized eyes darting to the beady eyes of the older soldier who was sighing a tired sigh that seemed to come from within the bones.

"No time. Just get to that light."

The girl frowned. "Yes, Captain Levi." Her eyes were confused, but Levi waved his hand to stop her questions.

Without another word Petra silently leave the room, and vanished, going to whatever more trouble is coming to this wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Onward to chapter 2. So excited! Only one chapter up and I already have favorites! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and/or favorite. It was a great morale booster and pushed me to finish chapter 2. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Shingeki no Kyojin_ or any of it's characters. I only claim Zoe Anwen.

* * *

"I still can't believe you hit me on the head, Petra." Uluo complained. He had been boasting to the younger woman about when he knocked one of the titans in a single swift move when the woman hit him in the back of his head with her sword handle, and knocked him out. Literally.

"I'm sorry!" the woman cried. "I'll try to be careful next time, I promise. As long as you stopped boasting around like some child."

A scream filled her lungs as a blur fell from the branches above Uluo. Uluo caught the bundle on instinct and looked into a pair of bright, blue eyes.

"What's this?"

"Who are…" The girl's question was cut short as a smack went through her neck and darkness flooded her vision.

"She fainted right away." Petra said to Uluo, her hand was still up high on the air after paralyzing the girl.

"That's because you smack her too hard on the neck."

"Hey! What can I do? The Captain asked me to think of the worst situation. What if she's a potential threat?!"

"It's not like she's another titan…but, what do we do with her? We're supposed to protect this place from intruders, but she doesn't look like a threat or a shape-shifter." Uluo kept looking at the strange girl and then back to the base.

"We'll have to take her back, I guess."

"I don't know, Levi might get angry if we bring her into the base."

"Well, we can't just leave her out here." A rumble in the distance emphasizes her point. "Besides, what if she knows something we don't?"

"I suppose."

* * *

"Captain Levi!"

Two cries echoed through the entrance as the door was opened. He sighed on his sofa where he and Eren sat and prepared for whatever they have brought for him.

"Honestly, all this fuss. What is it now?" his voice remain calm and silky as usual, with his legs crossed and his right hand getting comfortable on the sofa.

"There's a girl after the light fades, sir!" Petra spoke behind Uluo as he brought an unconscious girl into the room.

"Petra conked her in the neck after he landed, sir." Uluo looked around the room to see where he could put the girl in his arms down. Seeing that, Levi and Eren stood up from where they sit to give the girl some space.

"She fell right out of the sky, and I believe that she may be a threat so I knocked her unconscious."

"Fell out of the sky?" the captain scoffed. "I admit strange things happened outside the walls, but people falling from the sky is a bit much to believe."

"I.." Eren said timidly. "I kinda agree with Captain Levi."

"It's true! I swear, I saw it happen." Uluo waved his arms around. "Petra and I were in the back field investigating the light and then there she was."

"You are always bluffing, Uluo. It's kinda hard to believe in you." Hanji interveres.

"It's true, I saw her fall too. I was with Uluo at that time."

"So she was in the back field?" The captain put a hand to his chin as he thought. "On the path?"

"No, sir. We heard a scream and then she fell right in front of us."

"I caught her." Uluo puffed his chest out in a bit of pride.

"What did she say when you caught her?" Levi checked on the girl's pulse.

"She fainted."

"Petra knocked her out, sir. Poor thing."

On the sofa, the girl was still breathing deeply, her eyes closed and her face relaxed in a peaceful slumber. Hanji immediately blushed at the graceful legs that were revealed to mid thigh, arms completely exposed by the dress's neckline.

"Her clothing was hardly inappropriate for a mere peasant." Levi's voice penetrated Hanji's haze. He saw a similar pair of shoes on the floor beside the bed.

"Her shoes are almost similar to us." Petra pulled an extra blanket from the wardrobe and draped it over the young woman.

The girl's blond hair fell loose in soft waves to her waist. Make up could be seen on her pale skin and silver earrings dangled against her neck. A necklace lay against her throat. At first, Levi thought the pendant was an encircled cross. He picked up the silver from her skin, a small diamond rested in the center and around the circle was a quote.

"To understand the world, you must fight."

"Strange quote for a strange woman. I believe it speaks to the nature of those will are too weak to fight."

"I don't understand." Uluo scratched the back of his head.

"We'll simply have to wait until she awakens."

"I do not believe that she is a peasant. With clothing like that, I highly doubt she's a soldier. And you did not find any weapons from her, so she's not an assassin, she'll have to be watched until we discover what she is here for. Until then, we'll put her in the dungeon."

"Wait a second!" Eren yelled, he himself was surprised to found his voice to be so loud that it turned every head on the room towards him. "She didn't do anything wrong, how could you put her in there?"

Levi sighed; he was starting to get tired from this crap. First he has to take care of a shape-shifter of a brat and then someone fell out of the sky. Could this day be anymore annoying? "You don't understand do you? What if she's another shape-shifter? Would you responsible for people's death?"

Eren looked down in shame. True, he wouldn't; to be responsible for the deaths of many will break his heart. Her mother had died already, and he wouldn't want others to lose another family member because of a stupid mistake, let alone a family.

He looked down on the girl's sleeping face. She slept so soundly, even if he did raise his voice earlier it didn't wake her up. Sleeping like there will be no trouble to face tomorrow, reminds him of when he was still a kid; dreaming about going to explore the land of ice, the sea of fire. But now, he knows better of what awaits for him outside the walls.

But, what if she's not a shape-shifter? Just a confused normal human being that was locked up in a dungeon for no reason at all. He still remembered the gaze of the soldiers that kept an eye on him; the soldier looked at him as if he was an abomination, a threat, a monster, even if he was born and raised here inside these walls. The coldness of the chain and the voices it made as it scraped against each other, made everything worse.

They were scared of him, and of what he may become.

Yet, this girl? When she woke up in that wretched place, she'll be even more confused than what she already may be. This doesn't sit right, and he knows that there's only one thing he can do.

Taking a deep breath and a spoonful of courage he opened up his mouth to speak. "If she's a shape-shifter, then I'm going to stop her by myself."

"Eren!" Petra was startled. "Don't make such rash decisions! You know that if your titan is not under control, Captain Levi will have to kil—!"

"I know!" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "But it doesn't sit right, it…just doesn't feel right to ha ve an innocent person sitting there in the dungeon and treated as if she's a monster! If she's really a shape-shifter, then I'll take care of her."

"Brat." Levi tsked. "No one cares about an ill bitch. Do whatever you like; just know that I'm capable of killing both of you with a flick of my fingers."

With that at hand, the Captain left the room far away into the Commander's office. Because he knows that if he stays in that room for much longer, he will drew up his sword. He can feel the burning eyes of the brat at the back of his neck, but he doesn't turn around.

* * *

_I stayed late after the school in the biology lab to finish an alternate assignment for a lab I had missed, this caused me to get home much more lately that day._

_My room was a room with white curtains which were currently floating in the evening breeze. I saw my few bags of stuff were on the bed, I sorted through the stuff; clothes, my books, my laptop and my manga collection. I like all sorts of manga, but it has been a while since I read them. I looked at the battered first book of the series and smiled. I've missed my freedom so much._

_It wasn't long before I heard cheers from the other room. Poking my head into the living room, I saw Michael staring at the TV with wide eyes, the boy was cheering the characters for brutally murdering a monster on the neck. I wanted to laugh my ass out when I saw how my little brother was mimicking the movement being demonstrated there._

_Blushing, Michael caught sight of me at the door, and he scowled. I laughed as he turned away from me, his cheeks red from embarrassment. I couldn't resist his cuteness so I kissed his pillowy cheek._

"_Lol! You should have seen your face, Mike!"_

_He huffed, the blush was still on his cheeks, his annoyance lessening somehow as his attention was drawn back into the television. I sat on the sofa with him and watch, but I also listened to him when he cheered his most loveable characters on as loud as he can._

_After the closing song ended, he lay back on the sofa with a satisfied smile on his face._

"_I wish I could be one of them, it'd be awesome!"_

"_Sure you would."_

"_Think about it sis, their world is so cool! They get awesome weapons, cool gadgets, and they get to kick some butts! Literally!"_

"_I'm sure that if it were real it wouldn't be as cool as it was on television, did you see how much people suffer there, or how many soldiers cried when the titans are about to eat them alive, just to spit them out again?"_

_Michael contemplates on that, and grinned toothily. "I still think it'd be awesome!"_

_I shook my head, marveling at my brother's imagination. After I told my brother to go to sleep soon, he yawned and returned back to his room without complaints._

_I returned to my room shortly after that, I reached out my arm and touch the bed. At least the bed was much more comfortable than the nights before. I sighed again looking out the window. A star was falling. I gave up on those wishes a long time ago but a sudden urge to do something childish came over me. I shrugged, why not?_

_I wish I can live my life in a useful way. But, I'm not strong physically so I may need powers to survive like…I don't know, courage? Training?_

_Okay, this is bullshit. Why am I doing this again? Then when I think about it, I may never get another chance like this again._

_I guess it seemed more and more like a list I kept rambling about what I wanted to do and have in the long run of things. But during my listing, I started to get tired. I slept more and more these days. So I added one last item to my list._

_I hope I can meet my Prince soon._

_I shook my head and closed the window, saying goodbye to the star and as the windows closed, the bright light of the city seemed to dimmed into nothing and swallow up all the remnants of my memory. That was when I heard a different voice filled the air._

"_Wake up."_

* * *

"Wake up."

I stubbornly opened my eyes a bit, and saw a blurry figure in front of me. There's a man about my age before me was smiling kindly, standing beside where I was sleeping.

The night was falling. The setting sun's red rays lit up the sky above the western horizon. I could see the endless sky set perfectly there where it belongs.

Soon the sun disappeared below the skyline and the sky turned dark, I moved to sit down and he sat down beside me. Not trying to be rude, but I know better than to be around strangers. So, I move further to the edge of the sofa.

"Who are you?" I tried to back further into the corner. "Where is this place?"

"Please calm yourself. You are currently in the wall of Rose, inside the Survey Corps base."

"Hold on a minute." I held up my hand. "Wall Rose? What the heck is that? Survey Corps? Are you nuts?"

"You are in the base of the Special Unit—"

I shook my head. "No, I'm meeting my friend Leon when a car hit me and…oh, no." I gasped at the familiar face, and my head whipped around to try and match the real person in front of me and the TV show my brother watch almost every night. I remember Michael saying something about his name and the plot…Christ, why didn't I listen to my brother more when he talked about this kind of stuff.

"You…" I looked him in the eye, and I find no mistake that this is the real deal. "Are you, Eren Yeager?"

"Yes." He looked startled. "How did you know?"

I tried pinching myself awake, but all I ended up with was a sore bruise. Ouch! Maybe I need something else, something solid to really make an impact. I gazed around and targeted the far wall. That'll have to do, I stood up and backed up a few paces, focusing so intently that I didn't hear the door to the room open as I started running towards the wall.

Okay so maybe that wasn't the best of ideas. Honestly, what made me think it was? I groaned and rolled over, clutching my head in pain. Damn, seriously!

A man entered the room. Shit, if looks could kill I'll be saying hello to God right now. The man was short for his age, Eren is taller than him guys, its proven! Lol maybe I beat him at height.

"I think you two should stay over there while I think about this." I pointed candelabra at him. "I don't trust my imagination."

"What is this, Eren? You said she'll be your responsibility." The short man's voice filled the room almost immediately.

"I believe you are over-reacting, miss." Eren walked forward, dodging all the candles I threw at him.

"Well, I believe I need a psych eval and zanax!" I raised the large silver to swing but Eren act fast and caught it easily. He grabbed me around the waist, tossing the candelabra to the sofa. I started to fight back and he took my wrist in a hand.

"Oh, shit. I forgot the Titan reflexes."

Without a second to waste, Shorty closed the door behind him with a loud thud and Eren was in shock. Yeah, I know alright! My brother always mention how cool Eren is when he become one! His grip loosened for a moment. I threw my head back into his face and elbowed him in the stomach. The instant that I felt the grip around my waist loosen, I grabbed the silver and jumped on the sofa across the room.

Too bad the door was covered by Shorty.

"How do you know that?" Shorty decided to give me some space, figuring that I would talk.

Well, no way in hell! People didn't just get pulled into fictional story! What kind of author would do this?! I frowned for a minute, but then resumed with a smile with a knowing look. "Right, I get it. Okay, I'll play along for a bit. Are you here to kill me with that sword of yours? Or are you going to escort me to the dungeon and chained me up? Or are you going to send me to the Commander…" Damn I forgot the blonde commander's name. "To your Commander?!"

Shorty put up a hand to stop me. "Let's just stop for a moment."

I was still on edge, but seemed willing to lower the heavy silver slightly. I know what this Shorty is capable of doing, and seeing him in flesh makes things worse.

"I would like you to explain how you know about him. so, we will start over." He took a step back. "May I know your name?"

Surprised, I lowered the candelabra further. "Zoe…Zoe Anwen."

I was barely aware of Shorty giving Eren some instructions or the brief lapses in motion. Shorty's eyes were ferocious and angry and I was almost glad that he wasn't looking at me because if he had, I would've hid my face in an attempt to protect myself from the piercing raw hatred that was exuded from those orbs.

They held a graceful poise rather than a frightening impression of a never ending torture. But it wasn't long before Eren snatched the candelabra away from me without me knowing. To evade him, I take a few steps back without realizing that there is a fancy little table with a vase. I was so distracted by Eren that if Shorty hadn't stopped me, I would have crashed into one of the little tables and broke that expensive looking vase.

"Sorry, sorry! I got distracted." I blurted, flushing. Why do I have to apologize? I'm fighting for my life here! Screw the vase. And you know what? We have almost the same height, damn! And it was so close.

"I would still like you to explain how you know that he's a titan." Shorty kept his voice low so as not to repeat their earlier episode.

"I have a feeling that you're going to think that my explanation is a little crazy."

"Similar to your previous behavior." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What would you have done, waking up in a strange place, someone telling you that you're not anywhere near the place that you almost died and you know that the man talking to you is partly titan! No offense there, Eren."

"None taken."

"I got your point, now spill."

I started to rub my temples, trying to calm my heart and started to speak to myself several times before anything came out.

"I almost died before I got here, and the year is 2013."

Eren blinked several times, trying to decide if I was lying. While this Shorty here, kept his expression flat. There was nothing in my pulse rate that suggested that I was speaking falsely. Before Shorty could respond, I intervene.

"I know it's hard to believe but you know what? It doesn't matter because this is all a dream. And once I wake up I am going to see my family, find Leon and everything will be back to normal."

I noticed Eren and Shorty exchange glances, a look that instantly put me on the defensive mode. And when Shorty turned back to me, he bluntly said, "This isn't a dream."

"Christ, are you stupid? It's so is. Look," I walked determinedly closer towards Shorty and before he had a chance to react, I hugged him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, bitch!" he demanded as I aggressively hugged him. "Get off!"

Eren just stood there, his expression convey an amused one as he watched a well-known Captain get hugged. That's when I noticed Shorty wasn't a hologram of some kind. In fact, he's very solid and very warm, and very angry too, but I ignored that. I touched his hair despite his protests and struggles and noticed how soft it was. Then it all clicked.

Oh my God…

And I really should've guessed when he grabbed me earlier. I gasped in horror as I flung myself away from Shorty. "You've _got_ to be kidding? What kind of a joke is this? Am I one of that secret reality TV shows I hear are really funny or something?"

"I'm sorry?" Eren inquired gently, a little perplexed at my vocabulary. But I didn't hear him, my head was too busy reeling. _Oh my God, oh my God! I need trepidation room, right now! _I looked wildly around until I noticed the glass doors behind me leads to the balcony. I walked over it, hastily closing it and shut the door firmly.

"What are you doing?!" Shorty demanded, sounding both angry and utterly confused.

"Don't mind me, I'll be out in a few!" I said before my head started to palpitate wildly. This can't be happening, this shoud not be happening! How in the world is this even _effing_ possible! Was it really the accident that brought me? Impossible! I mean, seriously, if I was gonna get transported into another world than the the bi-frost, it would have been much cooler and less cramped.

I moved my arms to reach for my pocket and rummaged through it until I found my I phone. The little screen lit up the dark night with fluorescent light and for a minute, I thought everything was back to normal—until I looked at the screen.

NO SERVICE AVAILABLE

I had a heart failure as soon as I saw those three words. Now what a I supposed to do?! I've somehow transported into this Attack on Titan world by an accident and now, I'm stuck here. Maybe I could go back? I'll have to see about that later, but for right now..._oh my gosh, I just shamelessly hugged the most fearsome human in this world._ I realized, shocked and equally thrilled. How _cool_ is that? And I've meet _Eren!_ Those little facts didn't hit me until now and I have a shard of epicness of what happened had me feeling whimsical.

I rubbed my head as I think about what to do. So I'm here in Attack on Titans, Eren and Shorty are waiting inside, now what? Just then I also realized how unorthodox it was to see me holing up here on the balcony. But hey, I need some space and outdoors have always been my besties.

I put my phone away and pushed the glass door, plopping out in the open. I got up and closed the door. "I'm back!" I announced gleefully.

"Lovely." Shorty muttered. "Now could we get some answers? From where did you come from?"

"America."

"America?" Eren asked, his eyes popping out as if he had never heard the country before. "You are not from inside the walls?"

"I don't know much about the wall either, but let me clarify my answer a little. I'm from the 21st century, America." I stated firmly. "Born and raised."

Shorty rubbed his temple, his face clearly trying to register everything I've just said. "21st century. Human survived that long? Clearly it explains your eccentric manners but..."

"I guess it would be," I agreed reluctantly. "Still, there are no titans from where I came from. But you shouldn't insult me much dude! I practically know everything about this world. Well, not everything but the jist of it. How do you think I got his name straight of the bat?" I pointed at Eren.

"You 'practically know everything about this world'? How much?" Shorty asked suspiciously.

"I know what happened to Eren's mother and he's partly titans." I said calmly, pointing at the surprised Eren. "And I guess I know what happened to you after this and the tragedy you experienced before that. But, relax!" I said quickly. "I won't tell anyone I promise. Things like that are sensitive and certainly none of my business, even if I already know. I also know what's gonna happen in the future, not in details. Course I have to know what's happening before I could say anything." I told them seriously.

They looked at me and I tried not to squirm under this seriousness. Like, seriously, they have such mature eyes.

"Eren." Announced Shorty at last, his gaze never leaving mine. "I'll tell the commander about what happened, until then take care of her."

* * *

"I see..." The commander sent a look in my direction before resuming on scanning his strategy. He would need to re-evaluate his chess board and it's players along with this woman;s appearance.

Thankfully, Commander Erwin is an understanding person and there was no need in rewinding everything me, Eren and Shorty has experienced. He had just sat down at his chair when the doors to his office was opened. The regular member of the corps are already there, awaiting for the morning's order

I sighed, I'm not so good at this. "So..."

Erwin remained silent and all of his members are waiting for his decision. They knew, no matter what decision he had made there will be no arguing. His eyes closed for a few seconds before he return his attention to the paper in front of him, fingering his pencil as he gazed seriously at it. Estimating the pros and cons were never this complicated.

"Zoe, " He looked up from his pencil.

"Yes, Commander?"

"I know that you were expecting some accusations, but I thought that you would at least try to plead dearly for your life." He raised an eyebrow.

"Will that do me any good?"

He stared at her for a moment in disbelief. A strange feeling overtook the current head of the Recon corps as he watched the blond, her words echoing in his ear. Apparently, she knew with who she was talking with. A chuckle escape as the Commander shook his head.

"I think I'm gonna count that as a laugh." I nodded with a proud smile on my face. "I got you to laugh, kind of."

"Anyway, a good point in this is that you can be useful to the Recon Corps. So here's I want you to do; follow the Survey Corps out of the wall to train in the old quarters together with Eren. I want you ready before the 57th expedition coming up."

"Yes, of course. Thank you for letting me stay, Commander." I bowed. Eren seemed shock about my eloquent change in demeanor. Hey! At least I know how to behave.

"You may all go." He said in a grim voice.

"Good-bye, Mr. Commander!" I looked up to Eren after we got out of the door. "Whew...that was tense."

He looked at me and smiled. "Is something the matter, Zoe?"

"I've always wondered. If I'm stuck here I'm not gonna mentally break down and start crying. It's not my style. I'm a rather optimistic person and I'm gonna keep moving forward. And you should too." I told him as we walked.

"What could you possibly understand what I've been through." Eren muttered. "If you know everything about me then you should know this too."

I sighed. "You're right. I don't understand. But you know what? Worse things have happened to other people and they still live through it enough to regain a little bit of what they've lost."

Eren remained silent. "I'm not like other people."

"Eren," I said as I looked. "You're still young. You've got a cute face and freaking awesome. Yeah, your parents are gone and what happened during that day was horrendous enough to have others committing for suicide. But you're here, suck it up and be a man." I said cheerfully, patting his back roughly.

"You're rather chatty today."

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed a cat, they said." He replied, giving me side-way glance. I grinned.

"And there's another one that said 'Ignorance killed the cat, Curiosity was framed."

He chuckled. "You certainly are amusing."

"I know. Now, where is Shorty? I thought he was with us all the time."

"Shorty? You mean Captain Levi?" he inquired.

* * *

Levi allowed himself to sigh in relief when they all had went out of the Commander's office. Her loose ringlets of blonde hair whirling behind her like a tornado before it too as blocked off from his sight by the wooden door.

_Finally_... some peace and quiet.

Damn bitch, she was infuriatingly annoying. This girl was less skilled than a five year old. But the way she held herself and how she stared at him right in the eye, the look into her deep-blue grey eyes were just as angry as fierce as they were before.

She's _pathetic._

"You asked me to stay. What is it?"

"I guess there's no helping it, with all the strangeness you're bound to see is yet another mystery to be solved. But I guess that's okay." He stood up from where he was once seated and moved to the window. Staring into the countryside before it was giving away to a city, traditions to progress, rolling fields to paved streets and crowded buildings.

"I need to speak to you about the girl."

"She's going to be nothing but trouble." Levi rubbed his temple.

"I believe some of her information if important or it may be useless. But I need you to find out more about the outcome of our 57th expedition."

"What are you talking about?" the Captain snapped.

"The time-traveler that know what the future hold can be very beneficial to us. I want you to find out everything she knows from the present to the future. Train her, get to know her, scrap everything you can find out from her about what's about to happen."

Levi looked at the man, and he slowly quieted, staring at him. He couldn't find the will to look away and he felt something unfamiliar suffocating him.

What could she, a weak, untrained excuse for living, do against him?

Levi's eyes darkened

This girl could do _nothing_, just as those pigs at court had done absolutely _nothing._

He felt the Commander's confusion, but chose to ignore him, as he always did. The sooner he have her off of his hands, the better.

That was the most essential thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author'sNote: A little short I know. Don't get used to it. I know how I am; updates will be sporadic...eventually. I've been getting pms about Zoe's character, and I can assure you that this is not LevixHange fanfiction, but a LevixOC fanfiction. it was just coincidence that my OC's name is Zoe by first name basis. **

**Reviews will be very much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ is Tetsurō Araki's toy. I'm just playing with it. The only thing I own here is Zoe Anwen**

* * *

Petra knocked timidly on the door with the Survey corps uniform in hand that Levi had dug out of an unknown dressing room. The boots and other underclothing had been pulled from the same place that Petra had never found. The orders had been explicit, he was not to allow the _bitch_ as he called the woman in front of her until she's properly attired.

"Who's that?"

Petra opened the door to see the girl from yesterday standing in front of the windows still dressed in the revealing clothing from yesterday. Petra smiled, as she had reminded herself when he gave her the uniform, and stepped into the room.

"Need any help?"

I laughed as I looked at the uniform in front of me. A light brown jacket with the badge of the squad on both shoulders. On the front left pocket and on the center of the back. A light colored shirt, a dark brown sash around the waist covering the hips, white pants and dark brown knee-high leather boots.

"Yeah, there are so many straps here. Got me confused."

Petra waved that right off. "Well, you'll learn."

"I'm Zoe, anyway. Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"My name's Petra. Nice to meet you too."

I scowled, suddenly irritated by that cheerful smile that spread across her face. I glanced behind me, finding that Levi was standing there, his eyes narrowing at me.

"Why are you doing this?"

Petra's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"_This_...being so nice to me, making up excuses to make sure you're around me." I knew that she was making it up, because Levi never, ever gave orders to anyone concerning me or anyone else.

"Because...I want to have a female friend here in the Special Recon corps."

I blinked and I stared at her. She wasn't...like the others? She actually wanted to be my friend; she wanted someone to talk to as much as I did?

There were three possible words to describe Petra: I FUCKING LOVE HER! Okay that was four but whatever. I mean, she wanted to be my friend for goodness sake's! I would have been ordinarily nervous, but the prospect of getting a friend had me excited.

"Are you sure? You'll have to know that I'm an asshole of some sort. I've always been a loner in my life, and you're kinda like my first female friend here. I don't want to make the wrong impression."

Her grin widened. "Oh, don't be silly. Of course you won't."

Once the last detail were done with, shoes were the only thing left. It was fun hanging with Petra. I knew that her ideals were practically those of a modern woman's but it was still refreshing to talk with her about it. In no time, Petra had me ready.

I couldn't believe the mirror when I saw my reflection and my stupid grin wouldn't go away. I twirled in the uniform, happy that I don't have to wear layers. My hair had been pulled up in a tight bun with stray strands dancing around my face. I was later guided by Petra through the halls, and I've never been these ready to kick ass and take names.

* * *

As morning came around, everyone had already prepared their horses to go to the old Special Corps' base. They are very much amused and surprised to find me and Petra walking there towards them. But until I spotted a table full of tea and morning treats, I've never been happier.

"Food!" I exclaimed happily.

Eren chuckled quietly, receiving my embarrassed anger. "Morning! Well, I wasn't aware that you're that hungry."

I squealed in excitement when I received my scone from Eren. "Thanks dude! You're the best! I didn't know that a simple scone could be so good!" I said as I happily munched on the baked goods.

Honestly, I never thought that the food here would taste so good! After I had introduced myself yesterday, Eren and Shorty seemed convinced that this kind of discussion would be better suited in the Study. And I was moved into another room where I waited. Someone later came with another cart full of food, which I happily indulge myself in.

I smiled as I sat back against the wooden chair, feeling content now that my stomach was full. Like seriously, this stuff was better than anything I could try to cook up and that's saying something because my dad can't cook for his own good—he actually seasoned steaks with cinnamon and baking powder once— so it's been my given task to be the chef of the house and so far, I've been pretty successful.

I got up and stretched my muscles, feeling a little sore from the fall. I gazed around the room curiously. What a place I landed myself in! Eren is such a cutie! Michael would have been all over him like glue.

"Zoe, it's almost time to go." Eren looked up from staring out the window. Outside, the horses are prepared and ready to go. I'm guessing that this is the scene where they all go to that old base and where Uluo make a complete utter fool of himself by bleeding his mouth till dry.

I have always adored these kind of creatures and mine was an absolute beauty. It's black coat shining under the shimmering sunshine, it has white feet and a little white on his long nose, it was whinnying happily.

"What's his name?" I asked, completely mystified. I know I have always been an animal type of girl, but these ones wre setting my heart on fire.

"Noir, If I'm not mistaken." Eren said coming to be beside me again.

"He's beautiful." I breathed softly, and in no time, I followed them and riding on Noir's back.

I vibrated in my seat as Noir starts to walk, following Uluo's lead on the front line while my horse was walking beside Eren's.

My back felt hot as I felt Levi glaring daggers at us. My brain gave a vicious push against my skull which made me close my eyes. I felt the warmness of the sun just below the thick layers of canopy, even if I was covered with the cape that belongs to the Recon Corps.

The combination of both can be lethal I tell you.

Endure it, I told myself desperately. Zoe, you can do this. All of my curiosity silently raged, and before I know it my eyes shifted towards the short Captain.

I was met with intense black eyes that had already been watching my reactions. I felt my heart flutter in surprise, but I couldn't tell. His dark, searing gaze rested on my own eyes and I couldn't look away, it was as if I did that I would be eaten by whatever was roaming around my stomach.

I cut my gaze from Levi when Eren started talking.

"The good point in this is that we won't have to worry about Mikasa sticking her nose into this case."

"Oh, I've been downgraded to a case now?"

He glared at me.

"I guess there's no helping it, with all the strangeness you're bound to see, my appearance looked as one of the mysteries to be solved. I guess that's okay." I went away from his gaze, looking out at the scenery. The village was giving way to a small clearing. Factories to farms, traditions to progress, paved street and crowded buildings to paved streets.

"We're almost there. It should be only a few minutes away." Both of us lapses into silence, watching the life of the village as a show we have no part to play in.

We all can see the old castle just at the edge of the forest. The paint faded from being exposed to rough weather for such a long time, but it still stands in all its glory.

"So...where are we?" I asked Eren.

"You mean you don't know?" Uluo snapped, a hint of annoyance was translucent on his part. "This is the former Recon Corps headquarters; it's nothing more than a renovated old castle. While it definitely looks impressive, it's so far from the walls and all the rivers that it's completely useless to the Recon Corps. But who would've have thought we'd end up using it again to serve for your friend's hideout?"

It was when I noticed Eren turned back to see that the Captain has focused his gaze on him, and Eren briefly looked away. As if sensing that Eren needed some help, I met his gaze. I simply smiled and mouthed '_I know, scary right?'_.

Truly; if looks could murder we'd be buried six feet under.

"Don't get cocky, new blood." Uluo continued and brought his horse closer to Eren. "I don't know the deal with this crap about you being a Titan, but we can't have Captain Levi babysit—"

Wait, is this the part when he bled his lips to death?

Now...I could either just tell him what he was missing, but then I'd missed out on all this. And really, why spoil it now? In the end, I remained silent.

In a matter of seconds, his horse's feet meet a slight bump on the road and Uluo bit on his lips.

All that could be heard was the agonizing scream from Uluo and a booming laugh. I bet he didn't see that one coming, but I couldn't help that because I was laughing too hard.

He was screaming war chants at me with his bleeding mouth. The way the natural air of letting me laugh my ass off made me really happy.

"Stop laughing you prick!"

"Of course, whatever you say, honey."

"I'd cut you too ribbons if Captain Levi wasn't here."

Dude, I lived for these kind of threats. I grinned. "Really? How noble. I'm quite touched, but honestly, you wouldn't be able to land a hit on me if you tried."

He arched an eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

I smirked. "Well, if the shoe fits."

"Your saying confuses me, but I kinda get the gist of it."

"Glad it took you long enough—"

"Stop it," came a familiar rich voice from behind me. I turned around and found Levi approaching us. "We are almost there, so stop causing a scene."

"Oh, oh right," I laughed good-naturedly. "My bad, I got a little distracted." I patted Uluo on his back roughly. "Well, good luck Uluo. The pathway to become Levi is a tedious task, but rewarding in the end. That's if you can handle it."

"Why you!"

* * *

"That little brat! How dare she insult me! Does he not know who I bloody hell am?" ranted enraged Uluo as he sat on the stairs just outside the castle grounds. The rest of the corps are placing their horses on the stables, so no one would hear him if he yelled like a banshee.

"Man, you never used to talk like that." Petra explained calmly. "If by any chance you're trying to imitate Captain Levi like Zoe told us, you should really stop it. You two are nothing alike, but still..."

He scoffed. "Trying to chain me down, Petra? You're still ways to go to be fitting for my wife."

"If only you'd bled to death from biting your tongue. You keep on boasting about how many Titans you've killed too."

"So what? I've boasted about you guys too."

"My God, you're pathetic!"

"But she _challenged_ me. Challenged _me_! She doubted my skills. When I see her next time I shall bring her down from her arrogant _American_ cloud. Utterly a disgrace."

Petra was silent for a few minutes, enough that Uluo turned towards her n question. "Well," stated Petra stoically. "I thought she was right. I don't think you can handle it, imitating Captain Levi and all."

Uluo stared at her in horror. "Have you gone mad? I do not want to have to face her again. If I do, she shall kiss the tip of my blade as she surrenders to me." Uluo walked away. Petra shook her head but followed her irate partner as they lost themselves in the castle.

* * *

"You really shouldn't provoke him," Eren chided as we put Noir in his stables. "He had killed so much Titans, it could be scary."

I smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. He was just too cute and easy to mess with."

Eren sighed. "These..._girlish_ tendencies can be bothersome."

"Oh yes." I agreed, humoring him. "They can be very evil sometimes."

Eren gave me a slight smile. "You are quite weird for a girl."

"Well, thank you. I do try. Where's Shorty by the way?"

By the time we went out of the stables, I face palmed when I realized that Shorty's germophobic is kicking in. I went over the castle assuming that the members of the Recon Corps are cleaning this castle right now.

"Petra?" I called loud enough to be heard. "Are you here?"

I opened random doors and peered inside curiously, hoping to find Petra.

"Petra?" I called again. "Where are you?"

It seemed like an awfully long time. I turned a corner and found to my shock to see Captain Shorty. He seemed equally shocked to see me here.

"Oi, you brats?"

Who? Oh, me and Eren! I hastily recovered and offered him a smile. "Yes?"

"Eren, you clean the upper floor with the other. Brat, come with me."

"Certainly sir." Eren replied dutifully before ditching me with Shorty.

I watched Eren's retreating back with a mixture of despair and humiliation. At least he wasn't going to witness me as I attempted to clean a room and I followed Levi to a very, _very _dusty room.

* * *

In the old castle, Eren stopped outside a wooden door. He'd successfully managed to clean the upper room with the relentlessly onslaught of dust for the moment. He exhaled, looking at the room door silently. He knew Zoe had been taken here by Levi earlier. Apparently she too had a _cleaning_ to do.

"This is a lot harder than it seems," he heard her say.

"Yes, but it is to be expected. Now move like this."

"Like this?"

"Yes that's it."

I scoffed. "Right. Well what's next?"

Eren pressed his ear to the door. "Here. Now keep it steady—"

"Argh it got into my eye! It stings! I thought you said you wouldn't move it!"

"I didn't you picky brat! You unintentionally moved it." Captain Levi sighed. "Here let me see. It's not so bad."

"It stings!"

"Just open your damn eye." Nothing, then. "There, that should do it."

I sighed, and then my voice came out all shaky. "W-Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm merely cleaning it up."

"Sure, it only makes sense." Eren flushed and grabbed the knob, his fingers tense. What was they doing in there?

"Of course it does. Now once more."

"Again? But we already did it twice!"

"And it shall be thrice. Now from the top."

Eren couldn't take it anymore. He burst into the room. "Zoe!" he called. He stopped short, blinking in surprise. I stood on a wooden table, her arms reaching on the ceiling with a duster. My hair was slightly damp, but that could be from the water bucket that was slightly spilled on the floor.

"W-What's going on?" Eren asked, confused.

"Eren!" I greeted. "Shorty's trying to teach me how to properly clean the room. One of his _strict_ lesson includes cleaning the ceiling and wiping the window, and squeeze the water out of a loincloth. Except when the dirty water got into my eye because I suck so bad. And you know what?! We already clean this room twice! Twice!"

"...?"

"Oi," Captain Levi said, eying him. "Shouldn't you be cleaning the upper floor?"

"Uh, W-We already finished cleaning the upper floor, sir."

"I'll take a look at the upper floor. You do this room, Eren."

"Yes, sir."

"Hello? Don't I get a say in this?" I told them. "And we already did this room twice!" Shorty gave me a look.

"Then make sure you did it right this time." he said, looking impatient. "If you insist upon this again, I will double your work."

I smiled sarcastically at his demanding tone. "Well, if you insist..._my Lord._"

Shorty left the room with a scowl. I held a hand on my head, looking like I'd love to push Levi into a lake.

"Well, that's quite something." He said at last. "I thought you and C-Captain Levi are..."

"What?"

"Well...I thought you guys are..."

"_What_?! Spill it already."

"You know what, I just want to end this now. We need to clean this room. And don't get hurt."

Eren soon regained his breath and started inhaling deeply, and stared at the direction in which Levi left while I took the loincloth and squeeze the water out of it before proceeding to wipe the window leaf. He tilted his head in thought. "I say, I know you'll think I'm crazy but...are you shorter than Captain Levi?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, when I see you standing next to him you seems smaller. I get the impression that you are shorter than Captain Levi."

I turned around sharply. "_What?"_

"It's just an impression," Eren explained calmly. "How tall are you?"

"Are you serious right now? What in the world you trying to do? Because if you are trying to hurt my pride, it's definitely working."

Eren shrugged in response. "Just answer the question, Zoe."

I stood silent staring at him with wide eyes. "You bully." I said in despair. "It's not my fault you are too tall!"

"Zoe..."

"A little over five foot." I confessed.

"It's official; you are the shortest on this corp." He said, grinning at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. OMFG! I still can't believe we are discussing about this right now. "Well, if you don't have anything to say at least let me change the loincloth with some rag, because I don't think that this can be used anymore."

I sighed again. It would appear that my femininity was non-existent.

And because I was too annoyed, I decided to rush outside the door without even looking to where I walked. But it was at that exact opportune moment that Levi and I crash into each other; and behold, our lips met.

We both froze in shock, looking at one another, not moving an inch, lips still connected as we stared into each others wide eyes.


End file.
